The Weirdest Day Ever
by Lily975
Summary: Ok. I've seen Chaos snakes, sand portals, gods possessing date farmers, and mummies coming to life, but I have NEVER seen a bronze warship filled with super-powered half-gods that are off to save the world. [Now with sequel chapter!]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sadie Kane here.

We had the most ingenious idea today. We decided to take all our initiates out on a little field trip to Greece, since it is break, and unlike what my dear brother Carter thinks, breaks are where you _take a break. _Unfortunately, his idea of a "break" is five minutes to go to the bathroom.

I decided that we'd just make a portal, pop over there, have some fun for 3 days, and finally come back here. Uncle Amos seemed to think it was a bad idea, saying "different issues we must stay out of" and all that rubbish. Nonsense! I think it's a fantastic idea!

I created a portal, using a relic in the Great Room, and me, Walt, Jaz, Felix, and Carter jumped into the swirling vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo POV

Leo still couldn't believe it. Percy and Annabeth were really gone. They had fallen into a bottomless pit of evil - Tartarus.

The others looked about the same. Jason was staring off the side of the ship, while Piper begged him not to blame himself. Nico looked more glum than usual, and Hazel was crying onto Frank's shoulder.

Leo called out, "Guys. I know you're all upset, but Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want thou guys to be miserable. They'd want you to get ready for the battle at the Doors."

Jason sighed. "You're right, Leo. Maybe we should -"

Jason was cut off by Nico shouting, "Monsters! And they're attacking mortals!"

"What!?" Piper cried out. "They don't attack mortals, only demigods!"

Nico continued, "And the mortals are fighting back!"

Leo had no idea what he was talking about, until he saw some dracanae attacking a group of kids, no older than they were. But the weird part was the fact that the kids seemed to be fighting with glowing symbols, long staffs, and...penguins?

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carter here.

Sorry about having Sadie read...she's not exactly a great narrator. She always says her personal thoughts instead of actually saying what's going on.

Anyways, when we popped out of the portal (some random field...I have no idea how Sadie got us there) and saw a bunch of strange-looking ladies standing with their backs to us. They were wearing weird bronze armor, and had green hair. They weren't any type of Egyptian monster, so I wasn't too concerned. The ladies turned to us, and I could see that they had two long snake trunks for legs, green skin and fangs. If that wasn't enough to creep me out, the double swords they had totally did.

One of them, who looked like the leader, turned to us and hissed to the others, "Sssslay them!"

The snake ladies all started toward us. We all readied our weapons and began to fight.

I took on the leader. After Apophis, you'd think some weird snake lady would be no problem, right? Well, you thought wrong. She fought like a demon, and was even more skilled with her swords than I was with my khoplesh. Every time I thought I had beaten her, she somehow freed herself and kept on fighting.

Soon, she had a sword to my neck and hissed to my friends, "Sssstop and ssssurrender, or your leader diesssss!"

Sadie gasped. The others looked surprised that I had been beaten in combat, and to be honest, so was I. They all slowly lowered their weapons.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM shook me off my feet. When I could see again, there was a gaping hole where the lady holding me was. The others hiknee in alarm, something like...demigods? I had no idea.

I looked up, and saw a flying ship. Looking over the side was a bunch of kids that looked our age. One of them, a blonde kid that seemed like the leader, suddenly held out his hand, and lightning suddenly streaked from a cloudless sky and destroyed another snake lady. A guy with curly hair manned a...cannon?...and shot the snake lady by Sadie.

The kids lowered a rope ladder, and climbed down. They had a weird assortment of weapons, from knives and swords to clubs a twenty-pound hammer That the curly haired guy pulled out of his tool belt, which looked way too small to hold a hammer that big.

They charged into battle, the older guy yelling "Die!" at the top of his lungs. They slashed a pond hacked the monsters like they'd been training for this all their lives. I was impressed. They were all twice as good as I was!

Soon, all the snake ladies were piles of golden dust, and me and my teammates were staring at the newcomers in shock. Now, I have seen Chaos snakes, gods possessing date farmers and mummies coming to life, but I have never seen a bronze warship full of super-powered kids. Ever.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason POV

The mortals stood staring at us strangely. But they couldn't see what we were doing...right? The Mist should cover it, unless they were demigods!

Piper cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Piper. Who are you guys?"

After being with Piper for so long, he could recognize when she was using charmspeak, and he could tell she was using it right now.

The leader spoke up. "I'm Carter. That's my sister Sadie," he gestured to the blonde girl next to him, "and they are Felix, Jaz, and Walt."

Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason, and these are my friends Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge."

Carter looked confused. "Wait. Did you see what we were doing?"

Sadie continued, "Have you seen any gods lately? Fought any monsters? Had strange dreams? Found any ancient relics calling to you?"

Frank stuttered, "Um, yes on the first three, but what was the last one again?"

Now Carter looked as confused as they were. "Wait. Are you guys magicians?"

Piper replied, "No! We're demigods!"


	5. Chapter 5

It's Sadie again! I'm sooo sorry for leaving you with Carter for so long, but you know how it is. We all have to make sacrifices for other's pleasure. But don't worry - I'm back to save you all!

Anyways, on with the story.

"Wha-what? You guys are part GOD?" Felix stuttered.

Hazel nodded. "Yup. We're all children of the gods. You know Greek mythology?"

I raised my hand nervously. "I know a little. Like Poseidon, Hera, Ares. You're saying they're REAL?"

Piper replied, "Yup. I'm a daughter of Aphordite, Jason's a son of Jupiter, Hazel's a daughter of Pluto, Leo's a son of Hephaestus, Frank's a son of Mars, and Coach Hedge is a satyr."

Jaz cut in, "Wait, so what are you guys doing in Greece?"

Jason sighed. "We're looking for the Doors of Death, and trying to stop the evil Earth goddess Gaea and save our friends. Oh, and save the world while we're at it. Again..."

Hazel, looking at their stunned faces, offered quickly, "Maybe you should come aboard. We can explain everything there."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

Carter here.

After the demigods (I still can't believe it) took us back to their ship, we all sat in a large room. The walls seemed to be enchanted, they showed a...camp, I think, with strawberry fields surrounding it. There were dozens of kids, some reading, some swimming, some riding...pegasi!? Others were doing sword fighting, with real swords and armor.

We all sat down in these really high-tech chairs, and Jason started explaining what their mission was.

"We have to stop the Earth goddess, Gaea, from destroying the world. Her children, the giants, were going to destroy the original Mount Olympus in Greece, therefor destroying the gods, whose current Olympus was the 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York. There had been an attack on that Mount Olympus last August by Kronos, the Titan of Time, but an army of demigods and the Hunters of Artemis, led by a demigod hero named Percy Jackson," he seemed to grow sad at his name, "defeated Kronos' army and defended Olympus. Percy Jackson destroyed Kronos himself. Anyways, the giants were each born to oppose a certain god, like the giant king, Porphyrion, was born to oppose Zeus, or Jupiter in his Roman form. Oh, and some of Gaea's minions have opened the Doors of Death, which is like a doorway to the Underworld. Now, Gaea can let monsters and evil souls and things out of the Underworld. We can keep killing the monsters, but they just keep on reforming."

I stared at them. _That's_ what they were facing?! Compared to that, Apophis was nothing!

Piper added in, "And that's not even the worst of it. Our friends, Percy and Annabeth -"

"Wait!" Sadie interrupted. "The Percy Jackson chap who defeated Kronos and stuff?"

Piper nodded. "Yep. And what we've told you is barely a fraction of what he's done. Anyways, Percy, a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena, a heroine, and Percy's girlfriend, fell into Tartarus."

Sadie and the others looked confused. But my eyes widened. Sadie looked at me for an explanation. I explained, "Tartarus is basically a bottomless pit of evil. That's where all the worst monsters and evil souls go, if the Fields of Punishment aren't punishment enough, right?"

"Uh huh," Piper replied sadly. "We were rescuing the Athena Parthenos, which Annabeth took a solo death quest to find. The statue was guarded by Arachne, which Annabeth had to defeat by herself, and she's a daughter of Athena. The floor was woven together, and a gaping hole was underneath - a pit that lead to Tartarus. When Arachne fell through, she pulled Annabeth with her, and Percy tried to save her, but couldn't, so instead decided to go with her. It was the bravest thing I've seen anyone do, and being a demigod, I've seen a lot of brave things." she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

'Wait." I questioned. "If you guys are the children of the gods, do you guys get godly powers of something?"

Hazel nodded. "Me and my brother, Nico, he's a son of Hades, we both can sense she someone dies or is on the brink of death. I can command jewels and precious metals, and Nico can command the dead."

Jason added, "I can control the winds, so I can basically fly, and I can control lightning."

Frank called out, "I can change into animals, but that's a family thing, not a godly thing."

Piper mentioned, "I can charmspeak, which means I can tell people what to do."

Sadie laughed. "Yeah, right. Try commanding me!"

Jason smirked. Piper took a deep breath. Her voice changed. "Sadie, will you do whatever I tell you to do?" she asked sweetly.

Sadie looked at her dreamily. "Yes, I will."

I was shocked. Sadie never took orders from anyone, and I mean anyone. Not me, or Uncle Amos, not even the Gods!

Jaz and Walt looked as stunned as I was. I lowered my vision into the Duat and saw Anubis standing there, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of Sadie's face, and she turned back to normal. "What the..." she stuttered, shocked.

Jason smirked. "Told ya!"

Frank looked at us confusedly. "You guys said you were magicians, right? What do you do, wave a magic wand and say 'bippity boppity boo'?"

I cried out angrily, "No! We use Egyptian magic! We use staffs and wands." I showed them my khoplesh. "Or we can use a khoplesh, like this one."

Jason nodded. "Cool. So you guys are Egyptian, right?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Piper questioned, "Can we see a demo?"

Sadie smirked. "Sure thing!"

"Sadie," I warned. I recognized the look on her face. It was her 'haha-I-am-going-to-blow-something-up' face. "No using the _ha-di_ spell."

She pouted. "Why not?"

I glared at her. "Because 1, it's not our ship, and 2, you could hurt someone!"

Sadie grumbled. "Fine."

She pointed her staff at Walt and shouted, "_Tas_!"

Instantly, ropes bound Walt, but he used Anubis' strength and broke free.

Hazel commented, "Cool! Oh, Jason, did we lock Coach Hedge in his room?"

Jason nodded. "Yup. And Nico's in your room sleeping."

Jaz wondered, "Why haven't we seen Nico yet?"

Hazel sighed. "He got taken through Tartarus."

I winced. "Ouch. How is he still sane?"

"He was taken prisoner in a big jar." Hazel replied. "Percy, Piper, and Jason saved him."

Man, that Percy dude was everywhere!

**Whew! That was my longest chapter yet! Please read and review! You'll get virtual cookies! (::) (::) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel POV

Jason interrupted, "Sorry, guys, but we have to get going if we're going to make it to the Doors of Death and save Percy and Annabeth."

Carter nodded. "We understand how important your quest is. But let's keep in touch."

Piper grinned. "It was great meeting you guys!"

Sadie agreed, "Yup. You guys are pretty cool, if I do say so myself!"

Walt shook Frank's hand. "Nice meeting you, man."

Frank nodded. "Back at you."

Jaz and Felix said goodbye to Piper and Jason.

Hazel's heart ached. She could almost imagine Percy and Annabeth sitting here with us. Percy was like a brother to Hazel, and she was determined to get him back - if she has to destroy every giant with her bare hands.

The goodbyes were taking forever, so Piper eventually had to resort to charmspeaking everyone off the ship.

Once the magicians were safely on land, Leo piloted the ship up, and the Argo II set off towards the Doors of Death.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie again!

Once again, I apologize for Carter's lack of narration skills. He should just let me narrate every time! (Knowing Carter, that would never happen)

After the demigods dropped us off at the random wheat field again, Carter decided that we should we should head back to the Brooklyn House. For once, I didn't argue. This day had been _way _to weird for me.

I thought back to the demigods. Their attitude had been tough, pained, as though they had seen too much in their lives already. From what I have heard from them, it's not that hard to believe.

I swore to myself that was would never forget this day. (Not that I could, even if I wanted to) It was nice, knowing that there were others out there saving the world and fighting that endless battle between good and evil, even if they were completely different. For once, I didn't feel alone in this struggle.

Yikes, I'm scaring myself with all this deep thinking. That's Carter's job, not mine. Anyways, if you feel magic stirring inside of you, whoever is reading this, come to the Brooklyn House. We'll be waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**At last, here is the long-awaited sequel! I originally wasn't going to make a continuation, but after some general requests, I decided to finish the story! Enjoy everyone!**

6 months later...

Sadie and Carter were walking around downtown New York City. Obviously, they didn't tell Uncle Amos about this whole thing. He would blabber about "other gods" and "other problems". However, unlike this time, they were more cautious, and brought along Zia and Walt, along with their staffs and wands.

Carter was glancing longingly at a major bookstore, Zia holding his hand. Sadie and Walt were arm-in-arm, and talking about the demigods. It had been almost half a year, but Sadie still couldn't forget (not that she wanted to).

"Do you think the demigods were successful?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," Walt replied thoughtfully, "But they're strong, powerful and determined. I think they'll succeed."

Sadie looked across the street, where a big candy store was. Her mouth watered at be thought of chocolates and caramels...

Her attention turned to the people walking out of the store. It was a group of seven people, all laughing and talking.

Being curious as usual , Sadie whispered to Walt, "Let's go over to that candy shop a d give those two lovebirds some space."

Walt nodded, and they crossed the street to the store. The group had sat down at a nearby cafe, and were chatting together. There was a blonde boy holding hands with a girl with choppy brown hair. There was a Latino boy tinkering with some wires, and a small girl with curly hair next to a Chinese boy. Finally, there was a blonde girl sitting in the lap of a boy with jet black hair. While 'looking' at the candy, she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe it's all over! We totally kicked Gaea's butt!" said the curly-haired Latino boy.

"I know, one minute we were fighting for our lives, and now..." the Chinese boy replied.

"And now we can really relax like normal people! Well, like mostly normal people..." finished the curly haired girl.

That did it. Sadie finally realized why she was so drawn to these people. They were the demigods!

Apparently Walt figured it out too. He nudged Sadie. "Should we tell the others?" he whispered.

She nodded. They crossed the street again, and found Carter and Zia walking out of the bookstore with their arms full of books.

"Guys, you will not BELIEVE who we found on the other side of the street!"

Sadie dragged everyone over to the cafe. The group looked up and the blonde boy, who she now recognized as Jason, gasped. "Sadie?!"

The black haired boy looked at Jason confused, and asked, "Jason, who in the name of Zeus are these people?!"

He grinned. "Guys, remember the magicians?"

They nodded. The boy and girl, whom Sadie didn't recognize, still looked confused. "You told us about them...but who is who?"

Piper grinned. "The blonde is Sadie, the guy with the curly hair is Carter, the girl with the long black hair is Zia, and he guy with the buzz cut is Walt."

The black haired dude stood up. I could see he had sea green eyes. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson , and -"

The magicians looked stunned. "Wait

Percy Jackson?! As in the Percy Jackson who saved the world and fought a Titan and won?!" Carter gasped.

Percy blushed. "Yup, that's me. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." he said, gesturing to the blonde sitting in his lap.

Annabeth looked at them, her grey eyes calculating. She then smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, Walt cried out, "Oh no, we better get back to the Brooklyn House or the initiates will freak!"

Carter looked at the demigods regretfully. "Sorry, but we gotta run. See you guys around?"

Percy nodded. The magicians made their way back up the street, finally heading home.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me in this story, you guys are awesome! :) Oh, and to everyone who is reading Kidnapped, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing, I just have some temporary writer's block. It should be up and running soon!**


End file.
